mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Greco
|weight= |nationality= Australian |birth_date= |birth_place=Melbourne, Australia |death_date= |death_place= |style= Karate, Kickboxing |team= Team Greco | yearsactive = 16 (1989–2005) | kickboxingwins = 19 | kickboxingkowins = 11 | kickboxinglosses = 9 | kickboxingkolosses = 7 | kickboxingdraws = 2 | kickboxingncs = 2 | mmawins = 3 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | other = | occupation = Restaurant owner, actor | spouse = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = http://fcvandams.com/ | boxrec = | sherdog = 3419 | updated = January 22, 2010 |}} Sam "Slam 'em" Greco (born May 3, 1967) is a retired Italian-Australian Heavyweight kickboxer and mixed martial artist who fought in Kyokushin karate, professional kickboxing, and K-1 tournaments. Biography and career When growing up in Melbourne, Australia Sam's Italian-born father Vittorio encouraged him to get involved with soccer from an early age and Sam became the youngest player ever to sign up with the Italian premier league team Juventus. He played as well for Heidelberg soccer club in Melbourne. K-1 career He trained in Kyokushin karate, and started competing in full contact karate tournaments. Sam had his K-1 debut in 1995 at K-1 Hercules. Following year he appeared in his first K-1 World Grand Prix tournament where he suffered his first loss in semifinals against Musashi. After retiring in 2005 from professional competition, Sam Greco worked as trainer for other fighters, including Bob Sapp. Acting career He played the stunt double for retired professional wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin in the 2007 action thriller The Condemned and also had a small part in the 2008 Australian boxing drama film, Two Fists One Heart which was shot in Western Australia. He has also appeared occasionally in movies as a fight consultant and martial arts advisor. He had a small part in the fourth episode of the Australian mini-series Underbelly, playing nightclub bouncer Bruno Bolotzi. The episode was first broadcast in February 2008. He also had a part in the Australian comedy "Swift and Shift Couriers" as Louie "Luigi" Marietti with his cousin Mario. This episode was broadcast on SBS TV in October 2008. He owns a restaurant in West Melbourne called Don Camillo. Titles and accomplishments * 1999 K-1 World Grand Prix 3rd Place * 1999 W.A.K.O. Pro World Muay Thai Super Heavyweight Champion * 1995 The Best of the Best Tournament Champion * 1994 W.K.A. World Muay Thai Super Heavyweight Heavyweight Champion * 1994 Karate World Cup Champion * Commonwealth Karate Champion 1989-1991 * 6 time Australia Full Contact Karate Champion Kickboxing record |- ! colspan=2 style="background:#A9A9A9" | MMA record |- valign="top" | 3 Wins (2 (T)KO's, 1 submission), 1 Loss, , 1 Draw Legend: |} See also *List of K-1 events *List of K-1 champions *List of male kickboxers *List of kickboxing organizations External links *K-1 Official website * References *http://www.k-1sport.de/en/database/show_fighter.php?id=183 Category:Living people Category:Australian mixed martial artists Category:1967 births Category:Australian kickboxers Category:Australian karateka ja:サム・グレコ pl:Sam Greco